In this proposed research, benzo[a]pyrene (B[a]P) and it's metabolites, will be used as model compounds to determine the major metabolic pathways of PAHs in lung carcinogenesis. It is generally accepted that cytochrome P4501A1, CYP1A1, is primarily responsible for the metabolism of B[a]P to 7,8-dihydroxy-9,10- epoxy-7,8,9,10-tetrahydrobenzo[a]pyrene (B[a]PDE), the ultimate DNA-adduct forming, carcinogenic reactive metabolite;thus connecting CYP1A1 to the toxicological effects of this environmental carcinogen. DNA-adduct formation has been detected at CpG islands located in the promoter region of the tumor suppressor p53. Inactivation of p53 by point mutations is seen in over 40% of all cancers. However, in preliminary research using H358, human bronchoalveolar lung cells, it was found that DNA-adduct levels were higher in non-treated CYP1A1/1B1 null cells compared to H358 cells in which CYP1A1 expression was induced with 2, 3, 7, 8-tetrachlorodibenzo-p-dioxin (TCDD). This data correlates with literature results of CYP1A1 KO mice stuides in which it was determined that CYP1A1 conferred a protective rather than a toxic effect. This is indicative of the metabolic activity of another CYP in the metabolism of B[a]P. Several other CYP enzymes are capable of catalyzing this metabolism. Preliminary data has also indicated that TCDD may have an effect on the transport of B[a]P-reactive metabolites. It is known that TCDD is able to induce several of the ABCC drug transporter family members;therefore, explaining why less DNA-adduct formation is observed in lung cells pretreated with TCDD . This proposal, which has two aims, will identify the predominate CYP responsible for B[a]P metabolism in the lung and determine the role of B[a]PDE transporters in DNA-adduct formation in lung cells. A stable isotope dilution LC-MRM/MS method, previously developed, will be used for DNA-adduct quantification. DNA-adduct levels will be correlated to mRNA and protein expression determined by RT-PCR and a novel quantitative proteomics method, SI LAC. CYPs including 1A1, 1B1, 1A2, 2B6, 2E1, 2J2, 3A4, and 3A5 will be investigated. DNA-adduct formation will also be monitored in lung cells in which drug transporter expression has been inhibited by siRNA. Continuing research in this area will provide exciting new therapeutic strategies (drug targets) that can be employed to prevent PAH-mediated DNA damage. Relevance to public health: Cigarette smoke is known to cause 90% of lung cancer, but only 10% of smokers develop lung cancer. Examination of alternative CYP metabolism and B[a]PDE transport in lung cells will provide an experimental model to explore whether inter-individual differences in CYP metabolism and transport contribute to these phenomenon.